bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Easter Event 2016
This event started March 18th 2016 and ends April 1st 2016. ***The page is under construction but please add the locations of the eggs in THE WORLD WIDE EGG HUNT in the comments.*** Joyous Easter Bushwhackers! The Easter Bunny is back in town to bring the friendly competition of his egg hunt! That's what Easter is all about, right? The yummy chocolate eggs! **Official Code Name event post here.** Event Missions 2 10 |name3=Dye Collection Station |type3=child |desc3=Gather Dye Buckets and Invite your friends to help the Commons Party Planning Committee member with deep red hair mix the dyes for the eggs to be hidden for the Easter Egg Hunt! This quest became available on March 29 |task3=Find 10 Dye Buckets |reward3=6 2 10 |name4=Wax Station |type4=child |desc4=Gather Egg Wax and Invite your friends to help the Commons Party Planning Committee member with Egg Hat for the Easter Egg Hunt! This quest became available on March 31 |task4=Find 10 Egg Wax |reward4=6 2 10 }} *Note: At the stations you initially get 10 progress points per turn-in at that station. Adding more friends increases this amount, up to 20 progress points. Daily Event Missions Notes: the Easter Egg Hunt is repeatable every 8 hours. Some (See Below) |name2=Point Rewards |type2=child |desc2=You get different amounts of progress points depending on how many eggs you finish the Easter Egg Hunt with... 20 = 20 , 19-18 = 19 , 17-16 = 18 , 15-14 = 17 , 13-12 = 16 , 11-10 = 15 , 9-8 = 14 , 7-6 = 13 , 5-4 = 12 , 3-2 = 11 , 1 = 10 |task2= |reward2= |name3=Setting Up the Hunt |type3=main |desc3=The Party Planning Committee needs your help setting up the next Easter Egg Hunt! Hide 20 eggs in the Easter Egg Hunt area. Talk to Harold in the Commons for transport to the Easter Egg Hunt area - he's the one dressed like an Easter Bunny! |task3=Hide 20 Easter Eggs: 2 by Rocks, 3 in Plants 3 in Shrubs, 4 in Crates, 4 in Barrels |reward3=2% Level 2 10 |name4=Monster Infestation |type4=main |desc4=There are monsters infesting the Easter Egg Hunt area! Whack away 20 of them so the kids can have their hunt. Talk to Harold in the Commons for transport to the Easter Egg Hunt area - he's the one dressed like an Easter Bunny! |task4=Whack 20 monsters |reward4=2% Level 2 10 |name5=Easter Reeds |type5=main |desc5=Heather in the Commons needs you to collect Reeds to her basket weaving class, so the kids can all have Easter Baskets! Find 20 Reeds in bushes throughout the world and bring them back to her in the Commons. |task5=Find 20 Basket Reeds |reward5=2% Level 2 10 |name6=Easter Flowers |type6=main |desc6=Michelle in the Commons needs you to collect Flowers for Easter arrangements. Find 20 Easter Flowers in bushes throughout the world and bring them back to her in the Commons. |task6=Find 20 Easter Flowers |reward6=2% Level 2 10 |name7=Jelly Beans |type7=main |desc7=Jake in the Easter Event are would like you to find him some Jelly Beans. You can find Jelly Beans by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Jake in the Commons when you're done. |task7=FInd 20 Jelly Beans |reward7=2% Level 2 10 |name8=Marshmallow Peeps |desc8=Izzy in the Easter Event area would like you to find her some Marshmallow Peeps. You can find them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Izzy in the event area when you're done. |task8=Find 20 Marshmallow Peeps |reward8=2% Level 2 10 }} Questlines Negdry's Missions **Each quest may be started immediately after completeing the previous one.** 2 10 |name3=Orange vs Purple |type3=main |desc3=Negdry the Apprentice would like to try his hand at Rune Crafting. He's willing to make a rune for him if you help him find some rune dust. Find Orange and Purple rune dust in bushes throughout the world. |task3=Find 20 Coarse Purple Gravel Find 20 Coarse Orange Gravel |reward3=2% Level 2 10 |name4=White vs Black |type4=main |desc4=Negdry the Apprentice would like to try his hand at Rune Crafting. He's willing to make a rune for him if you help him find some rune dust. Find White and Black rune dust in bushes throughout the world. |task4=Find 20 Coarse White Gravel Find 20 Coarse Black Gravel |reward4=2% Level 2 10 |name5=An Easter Rune |type5=main |desc5=Negdry the Apprentice has a rune for you! |task5=Talk to Negdry |reward5=4% Level }} When you complete a two-kinds-of-gravel quest, Negdry will ask you which color you want to use. *Blue gives you +Mana odds, Green gives you +Energy *Orange gives you +Power, Purple gives you +Gems *White makes the rune +10% to both odds, 10 days duration *Black makes the rune +15% to both odds, 5 days duration Easter runes cannot be combined with other runes. They can be disenchanted, yielding several small powder vials. The results of some disenchantments follow: * one BPB rune: 9 blue powder vial, 4 purple, 2 black * one BPB rune: 4 blue, 8 purple, 1 white, 1 light grey, 1 black * one BOW rune: 1 blue, 6 red, 3 white * onw GPW rune: 6 green, 5 purple, 1 black, 1 white, 1 dark gray If you disenchant an Easter rune, please leave the results in the comments! Lambchop The sheep next to the clown in the Event Area, needs your help. First, the grass in this area is all trampled, and she want fresh grass. Once fed, she introduces herself as Lambchop, and asks you to help solve her real problem: people are eating her relatives. Each quest may be started immediately after completing the previous one. 2 10 |name2=Hide Axes |type2=main |desc2=Hide Axes Lambchap the Sheep would like you to hide some axes that she found. Find places to hide them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Lambchop once they're all secreted away. |task2=Hide 16 Easter Axes |reward2=2% Level 2 10 |name3=Rescue Sheep |type3=main |desc3=Lambchop the Sheep would like you to help rescue some of her brothers and sisters. Reveal sheep by whacking bushes anywhere in the world, then give them a little tap with your sword to collect them. Return to Lambchop when you're done. |task3=Rescue 20 Lost Lambs |reward3=2% Level 2 10 |name4=Tofu |type4=main |desc4=Lambchop the Sheep would like you to find some alternative Easter meal protein. Collect Tofu by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Lambchop when the deed is done. |task4=Find 20 Servings of Tofu |reward4=2% Level 2 10 Lambs against Lamb Achievement }} Note that the Lambs Against Lamb Achievement includes 1 . Chef Elza's Mission Chef Elza is preparing the Easter Feast, and needs you to obtain the ingredients. 2 10 |name2=Jim's Pancakes |type2=main |desc2=Jim the Lumberjack makes the best pancakes ever. Find some Bags of Flour in bushes anywhere in the world and bring them to Elza in the Commons. |task2=Find 20 Bags of Flour |reward2=2% level 2 10 |name3=Misty's Carrots |type3=main |desc3=Misty, at the stables, wants to contribute her world famous carrot salad to the Easter feast. Find some carrots by whacking bushes anywhere in the world and bring them back to Elza in the Commons. |task3=Find 20 Carrots |reward3=2% level 2 10 |name4=Brock's Asparagus |type4=main |desc4=Brock the Mason makes some mean baked Asparagus. Find some of the tasty vegetable by whacking bushes anywhere in the world, then bring to Elza in the Commons. |task4=Find 20 Asparagus |reward4=2% level 2 10 |name5=Old MacDonald's Fruit Salad |type5=main |desc5= Old MacDonald the Farmer would like to make a Fruit Salad for the Easter Feast. Find some Salad Fruit specifically by whacking bushes anywhere in the world, then return to Elza in the Commons. |task5=Find 20 salad fruit for Chef |reward5=2% level 2 10 |name6=Negdry's Nachos |type6=main |desc6= I've got chips and salsa, but I'm short on cheese! They're barely nachos without cheese! |task6=Find 20 cheese. |reward6=2% level 2 10 |name7=The Easter Feast |type7=Main |desc7=Elza's feast is finally ready! Partake in the delicious meal that you helped prepare! |task7=Eat the delicious feast |reward7=4% level 10 50 Progress Points Achievement: Easter Feasting }} World Wide Egg Hunt ' '''2nd Annual World Wide Egg Hunt' The World Wide Easter Egg Hunt has been updated this year! You can find up to 70 Eggs, hidden in new spots, depending on your progress in the game. To participate, you should first speak to hunt organizer (the bearded fellow near the middle of the event area). He'll tell you to find 5 Easter Eggs eggs look like the 4 eggs side by side in the picture at left. Once you've done that, he'll ask you for 5 more eggs, making a total of 10. He'll repeatedly ask you for 10 more eggs, until you've found all 70, or the max available for the areas you have already reached in the game given up, haha. 2% level 2 |name2=The World Wide Egg Hunt Continues |type2=main |desc2=It's time for the 1st annual World Wide Egg Hunt! Hidden all around the world of Bush Whacker are 60 colorful eggs. Find 5 of them and bring them to the Easter Event area for a big prize! Note that these eggs are NOT found in bushes, but are instead found by clicking hidden eggs objects in the world. |task2=Find 10 Hidden Easter Eggs |reward2=2500 5 (1st time) 5000 5 (2nd time) 10000 5 (3rd time) 15000 5 (4th time) 20000 5 (5th time) 25000 10 5 (6th time) }} You win a reward for The World Wide Egg Hunt Continues each time you complete it, and the first time the 5 eggs you won in The World Wide Egg Hunt count towards your ten. It is possible that people who are not at max level get with their reward, and maybe less gold. ***The page is under construction but please add the locations of the eggs in THE WORLD WIDE EGG HUNT in the comments.***